


始終是你最好(撒隆，已完)

by happybrainhole



Series: 始終是你最好(撒隆) [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybrainhole/pseuds/happybrainhole
Summary: 互動文
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Series: 始終是你最好(撒隆) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633327
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

一輪皎潔的明月高掛在天上，純潔神聖的白月光朧罩著S市裡最高海拔的獨立屋上。

可是屋主撒加卻無心理會月神的禮物，只拖著疲憊的身軀去拿塊毛巾重複拭抹一個剛被摔過的相架，眼神滿是唏噓，嘆了口氣，又再重複擦拭。

相架是木製的，中間是他和弟弟加隆的合照，相中的撒加從後抱住加隆，自己那深藍色的長髮和弟弟的淺藍色的長髮疉在一起，整齊的西服也表現出商界大神應有的形象。

兩個人的俊朗五官雖說一模一樣。不過細看之下，哥哥還是多了分霸氣和狂魅，讓人看上去不怒自威──外人是這樣評價他們的。

照片中的另一人之前發脾氣離家出走了，他在自己生日時贈送的相架也被狠狠地摔在地上，放相的位置出現了如蜘蛛網的裂痕。

長子承父業是天經地義的事，爸爸臨終前指定自己為繼承人，全權打理房地產生意。加隆聽到後在病榻前亂拍亂打，驚動了附近的護士一起把他抬走。

可是啊，當哥哥怎會趕走自己的親弟弟，那由細到大除了爸爸之外一直陪著自己的人呢?相反，自己還打算把家產分一半給他，跟自己一起打拼江山。

加隆似乎經不起打擊，自此之後便一蹶不振，平均三兩天就失蹤，回來時一大股令人作嘔的酒味。

撒加起初只是體諒他的心情，後來家門前陸續出現陰陽怪氣的男人無故罵自己渣男、人渣，他才查出自己的弟弟沉迷Gay吧，結果在深夜駕法拉利在高速公路奔馳了一整夜才平伏心情。

起初他也一陣噁心，經歷過幾番思想鬥爭後，最後還是接受了這事實，畢竟是自己弟弟嘛!又沒甚麼不好，一個征服女人，一個征服男人，很快全天下的人都成為“胯下之臣”。

撒加繼續用力清潔相架，可惜裂痕不是污漬，亂抹亂擦只會令裂痕擴大。原來“人月兩團圓”是個謊言，撒加心情很是失落。

“呯呯呯!”外面突然有人大力敲門，撒加感應到弟弟回來了，連忙在相架放回櫃頂後匆匆開門。

果然才一開門，一個碩大的男人險些推倒撒加，對方的淺藍色長髮很是凌亂，臉上紅通通，身上彌漫一大股酒味，最濃烈的地方就是鬆散的西服下的一大片胸肌。

“弟弟，你終日沉迷酒色不行的，男人呢最重要是幹番大事，到時甚麼樣子的男人女人也唾手可得了。”撒加的心中一半是為弟弟平安歸來而安慰，一半是為了弟弟的不務正業而擔憂。

畢竟是“世界上的另一個自己”，連體重也不容輕視，撒加扶起弟弟的身軀時也有點吃力。 

加隆不斷掙扎，加重了扶他上床的難度。他望到哥哥剛放好的相架，又忍不住拿起來大力摔在地上。

“屌!”撒加也不再容忍弟弟的賭氣行為，戒了十多年的髒話也忍不住吐了出來。

他粗暴地把加隆摔在床上後放回相架，再小心翼翼地撿起來自相架前方的玻璃碎片。

“加隆，你長點心......嗯?”

撒加回頭，該躺在床上的人起來了，臉上突然掛著一點壞笑，嘴角向上彎，跌跌撞撞地走到哥哥面前。

“係咪要屌呀?除褲喇!”


	2. 始終是你最好(撒隆，已完)

=================正文======================

“加隆你......”撒加很愕然地看著加隆，平日到處找獵物也算了，居然急得連家人也不放過!

加隆很了解自己的話，見到哥哥又沒反應，繼續上前，把自己的臉湊上去，誓要用自己身上的酒氣熏暈撒加。

“你想怎麼樣?我不明白，乖乖上床睡覺。”大家身高一樣，撒加不會害怕，而是對自己弟弟的無禮舉動感到生氣，有種“恨鐵不成鋼”的滋味。

加隆知道哥哥動真火了，故意繞到撒加的背後再大力環抱，學GAY吧那些不懷好意的男妓一樣。

“或者......我屌你也沒問題的......”

撒加感覺到後方有根碩大的柱狀物體企圖隔著褲子頂住自己，立刻眉頭一皺，拳頭緊握，不是因恐懼，而是有點懊悔自己過往太縱容弟弟，以致弟弟甚麼無禮之事也做出來。

“細佬你癲撚左呀!我係你阿哥嚟架!”撒加很想轉身一拳打醒酒店亂性的加隆，可是對方的力度也跟自己差不多。

“屌阿哥?我鍾意啊!係咪會俾雷劈的?”加隆明明跟哥哥一樣都是二十八歲，偏偏保留著孩子時期才有的稚氣，青少年的反叛期被無限延長。

加隆已一手主動嘗試解開撒加的腰帶，奈何腰帶纏得緊緊的，像一條貞操帶一樣妨礙加隆的佔有計劃。

撒加的怒火已上升至爆發點，他粗暴地甩開加隆的手，拉到對著大床的方向再重重的右勾拳捶向加隆的臉，使後者一下子跌在床上。

“你打我!”加隆摸摸右臉上發疼的位置，心裡笑著自己不是女兒身，就算坦露整個胸口都勾不起哥哥的性慾。

“哥哥......你......”

“唔屌啊!”

撒加的語氣是如此的決絕，拒斷一切的試探。

加隆的精神是缺失的，坐在床邊呆望著雙手，像是有甚麼寶貴東西落到手掌上然後溜走。

撒加很意外地同情自己的弟弟了，覺得自己下手重了點，決定翻開床頭櫃找藥酒，小腿感到痒痒的，低頭一看，是弟弟又躺回床上，右腳伸出來，用皮鞋尖在自己的腿上磨蹭。

“哥哥你對著其他女人就給，對著我就不給，你好孤寒呀!”加隆的哭腔夾雜著撒嬌的意味。

撒加突然把臉湊近弟弟，這舉動教對方的心跳瘋狂加速，氣氛曖昧了起來。一道低聲的叫喚使加隆的耳根熱個通紅:“弟弟......”

“嗯?”

“脫、鞋!”撒加命令式的語氣使弟弟的腳遞得更高，加隆很享受這些表現霸道的說話，視為調情的行為。

撒加嘆了一口氣，蹲下來服侍愛惡作劇的小惡魔，很順利地脫下皮鞋和襪子整齊地放在地上，加隆空出一隻腳時故意踢向撒加的襠部挑逗，可惜對方及時抓住了軟綿綿的腳掌。

“雙腿在床上放好。”撒加慨歎著現在不但要充當哥哥，還要充當爸爸媽媽兼傭人。

加隆的雙手雙腿仍不安份地抓向哥哥的腰帶，哥哥很隨手就解開名貴皮帶，用力扣起加隆的雙手然後綁起來。這動作充當了興奮劑，加隆腦海裡已經浮現各種下流的畫面。

撒加不想再花時間與弟弟糾纏下去，拉開床頭櫃翻找藥酒。“哥哥，潤滑劑在床頭櫃裡。”加隆努力嘗試在雙手被綁的情況下褪下褲子。

撒加翻了翻，拿起潤滑劑......旁邊的安眠藥。“弟弟，要哥哥餵你嗎?”他哄著弟弟同時掏出數顆安眠藥倒在手上。

“哥哥!好啊!”

“好......食下去!”撒加用猛豹撲向獵物的姿態和速度一下子壓在加隆身上，雙手大力捂住他的嘴，把安眠藥都逼了進去。

突如其來的動作使加隆如海水撲面，那些海水充滿了哥哥的味道，轉化為幸福感和被性虐至窒息的快感，全部安眠藥在加隆掙扎的時候不自覺地嚥下去。

“唔唔唔——”加隆的臉憋個通紅，雙腿在空中亂踢，撒加才發覺自己力度過猛，鬆手之後加隆很驚訝地望向哥哥:“哥哥，不要!”

“剛才不是問我是不是上你的嗎?”

“不要......不要迷暈我!我要醒著地感受哥哥......哥......”藥力很快發作，加隆眼睛都半瞇半開，語氣也虛弱起來。

撒加點點頭哄道:“睡吧!夢中甚麼都可以。”他伸出略帶骨感的手指輕輕捂住加隆的眼，像哄一個臨死前睜大眼睛的人安息一樣。

撒加縱使再累也放下加隆仍在分開的腿，還有解開勒得快冒血的皮帶。接下來掌握令人舒服的力度和節奏按摩全身肌肉，使加隆的身體一點一點地陷入柔軟的大床裡才觀察著他的睡相，正如新生父母在搖籃床上觀看結晶品的睡相一樣。

小風波暫時結束，撒加心中不斷怪責自己沒給弟弟足夠的愛，也不曉得如何從出生數天後便拋下他們的媽媽身上複製母愛。

自己自小便接受現實訓練堅強獨立的性格，還不忘保護和照顧弟弟的工作，弄得弟弟像吸毒一樣依賴自己。

一對孿生子，一個明一個暗，一個捧成天上月，商業大亨、明日之星、萬人之上，公司大部分機密資料都交給他保管，要風得風要雨得雨，情史極多，雖然無段開花結果但自問都是真心的相愛。

另一個好聽點的就是月亮旁的星星，難聽點的就是影子、地下溝渠，一切的資源都經哥哥的批准，或者要由哥哥分給自己，親戚來家族團聚時總是當被遺忘的一個，覺得空虛寂寞而去GAY吧。

然而他不懂如何理解愛和佔有的分別，變得來者不拒，然而對方動了真情時卻嚇得不知所措，嚇得縮回自己的家躲起來，始終要靠哥哥趕走他們。

想到這兒，撒加漸漸了解加隆刷存在感的行為，心裡一酸，自己這麼努力擠走家族裡的死對頭當個人中之龍又為甚麼?又為了甚麼?只不過想帶給弟弟可以放心花天酒地的生活!

“弟弟!你別怪我!”撒加的內心積滿了很多別人無法理解的、也沒法跟弟弟開口說的話。

撒加內心自行想像了數十個聖人一起責罵自己害成加隆這種不顧他人感受的性格和身為哥哥沒培養弟弟正確的人生觀和樂天的性格。

在內心痛苦了很久之後，他也吞下了一顆安眠藥，趁著尚有些精力時打掃地上的碎片和蹲下身來擦地板，動作很是笨拙，畢竟不是專業女僕。

總是有甚麼未做的，撒加的腦海裡又一股一股的思想風暴。他望了望加隆的睡姿，忽然覺得他需要一個擁有柔軟巨胸的懷抱，令他可以嘗試剛出生時睡在母親懷抱裡的滋味。

可是，撒加摸摸自己胸口，一片硬蹦蹦的胸肌，弟弟的臉一定被壓扁的。他翻了翻電視櫃，掏出兩個小型足球，很苦惱著怎樣模擬媽媽的胸部。

接著就坐在沙發上哭了，因為連自己媽媽的胸部有多大都不知道，難怪加隆見人就黏。兄弟本是同根生，孿生兄弟更是同胎同根生，所以弟弟想要甚麼哥哥很清楚。

想了很久，還是換件黑色小背心，再隨意拿起一個超迷你海豹抱枕塞入背心裡，悄悄爬回自己的床擁抱著加隆，輕輕捧著加隆那半截都陷在枕裡的頭埋向自己的胸。對方主動把臉轉過來，像是剛出生的小貓搶著吃奶的本能，雙手也抱緊哥哥，嘴角不時抽了抽。

“弟弟笑了，又在做甚麼春夢嗎?”撒加笑了笑，輕吻了弟弟的額頭後雙雙熟睡。

弟弟沒發春夢，相反，他的夢非常聖潔和擁有天堂般的靜謐。

畫面到了一個四面環海的小島裡，由巍峨乾涸的深棕岩石組成，最高的一塊岩石站著身高一米八八的男人，身上披著潔白無瑕的白袍，那到膝蓋的深藍長髮都翹著不羈的髮尾，全身都由體內散出刺眼如太陽的聖光。

那男人擁有迷倒天下男女的俊朗五官，他用淺綠色的雙眼緩緩望向天空，一片蔚藍、萬里無雲;視線由上至下掃向一片大海，裡面很多蛇般的物體成群成群出現，牠們是集淫亂、墮落與道德敗壞的象徵。

牠們爬到岩石上，那男人一蹲下，身上的聖光便把牠們都嚇回大海裡。

蔚藍色的天空慢慢轉移至柔和的晚霞，那男人終於發出第一句話:“只有我一個很寂寞啊!”

他茫然地看看剛嚇跑的蛇群覬覦著自己，就後退數步，把身上的聖光集中成一點，那聖光緩緩移到地上，形成一個跟自己一模一樣的光影。

此時加隆由上帝視角瞬間轉移為凡人視角，雙眼突然對上那張俊臉，橙紅色的光芒使這臉顯得溫柔起來。

“歡迎來到這世界，我叫撒加，你是我的結晶品。”那聲線如豎琴最低音的部分使人心醉。

加隆很好奇地低頭看看自己的身體，剛才的聖光還好心給自己一小條白色麻布遮蔽下體，隨意抓一小撮頭髮繞到眼前看看，原來自己的頭髮是比撒加淺一些，更接近海水的顏色。

撒加很滿意看著自己的心血探索這兒一切的樣子，繼續慢慢地道:“這兒是加隆島，你就叫加隆吧!在這兒，我是大的，是哥哥，你是較晚來到這兒的，是弟弟。”

“哥哥。”加隆有點新奇地到處張望，視線最後落回哥哥身上。

“多叫一次!”

“哥哥!”

加隆見到哥哥一臉寵愛，便開始和哥哥各種比量，先是頭髮，然後是手臂，二人貼在一起，加隆慢慢褪下撒加的白袍，一起互相看著一樣的胸肌、腹肌，往下便是加隆最期待的部分。

“蹦達”

加隆腳下的岩石突然斷裂，加隆毫無預兆下直插進冰冷的海水裡，蝕入骨子裡的寒冷加上後方的蛇群纏到他的腳上。整個身體在水中不斷掙扎，想喊哥哥可是吐不出半個字，雙手伸得直直的。

哥哥不顧一切整個人趴在岩石上伸手抓緊弟弟的手，半截手臂都浸在海水裡，好不容易才成功把弟弟拉回來。

加隆爬回哥哥的身邊，用濕漉漉的身體抱緊哥哥取暖。撒加連忙脫下自己的白袍抹乾弟弟身上的海水，白袍之下原來是跟加隆一樣的白色麻布。

“弟弟你沒事吧!嚇死我了!”

“哥哥......我沒事......我要留在你身邊!”

“好.......”

“鈴鈴.....鈴鈴......”一道震耳欲聾的電話鈴聲撕破這寧靜的世界，加隆很不情願揉著眼睛起床，臉蛋靠著的海豹抱枕被掐至變形 。自己除了被換上可愛星星卡通睡衣之外沒有任何異樣，即是他哥哥對自己沒非份之想。

“喂?”加隆在洗衣機裡的西褲口袋裡找回自己的手機。

“這兒是雙子帝國公司人事部經理沙加的早安呼喚，三小時後有個會議，撒加先生希望你出席，再見。”

一道清脆的聲音在如流星瞬間即逝，使加隆腦海裡浮現一個金髮印度籍美人的身影。那美人長得雪白清秀，眉心有顆胭脂痣，自稱佛陀轉世。

別看沙加一天到黑呆在茶水間泡花茶或敷面臉膜無所事事的樣子，多虧他心思縝密觀人於微，才能屢次揪出公司的商業間諜，簡直是降魔伏妖的法海。所以就算沙加穿整齊西服回到公司，在加隆的腦海中都是腳踏巨型蓮花，身穿深黃袈裟的僧人形象。 

“加隆施主，你未來要輔助哥哥建立地產帝國，一定會吸引很多有機心的人想謀朝篡位，記住要心定、心平如鏡.....”、“不應頂撞你哥哥，待哥哥是自己敬重的長輩......” 

沙加的說教內容冗長而沉悶......啊!怎麼無故想起他呢!真是的! 

加隆無趣地去刷牙，經過冰箱時卻看到當眼處貼了一大張紙，文字底下是昨夜相架中的合照，那段文字雖長但沒一句廢話。 

“弟弟，昨夜你睡得香嗎?你好喜歡我身上的皮帶嗎?送給你啊!” 

“哎呀弟弟，你長大的了，你有生理需要的話我可以幫你找個女人吧!男人也可以啊!” 

“唉呀弟弟你不要這麼笨!我要玩女人的話當然是叫穆大秘書再委託媽媽生找小姐，矇住她們的眼舒服完就找穆帶走，甚麼都不要說。你怎麼去那種地方還連家宅地址也給了人家，爸爸的家產早晚被你敗光了!” 

“甚麼叫‘給’?‘給’甚麼呢?對著其他女人叫‘給’，對著弟弟你的叫‘分’!” 

“你要面壁思過!你怎能對哥哥的肉體有幻想呢!哥哥對你的愛是精神上的，肉體甚麼不用計較了!你睡醒後回到公司出席中期會議，之後去沙加房間抄《心經》冷靜自己!明白嗎!”

加隆讀到這兒就不爽了，他要跟哥哥一樣霸道!他要哥哥!他要哥哥!此時的他繼承了哥哥愛腦補的特質，腦補了一堆聖人在指責自己破壞倫理道德，無恥!

加隆很反感世俗的看法，他心中只是想著如何得到哥哥，偏偏沙加的聲音又響起了。

“加隆施主，為了你哥哥身心健康著想，你要戒色!”

(全文完)


End file.
